Love at First Sight
by DarkAngel9827
Summary: AU/AH Alice is playing matchmaker with Bella so Alice invited Edward and Jasper over. When Bella and Edward meet they fall in love immediately.
1. Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I was in my room lying on my bed reading a magazine when my roommate Alice said something to me.

"Hey Bella, I'm inviting Jasper over today. I hope you don't mind," Alice told me while grinning.

"Alice, I know you are up to something. What are you planning? I don't really mind that your boyfriend is coming to our room but what is with the grin?" I asked Alice.

"Well I told Jasper that he should bring his roommate along," she told me excitedly.

"Alice, we are not doing this again. You are not going to be playing matchmaker with me again. The last guy didn't turn out that well," I almost screamed to Alice.

"It's too late they are already on there way over. Jasper is doing the same thing to his roommate that I'm doing to you. Just try it Bella. You might actually like the guy," she pleaded with me.

"I guess it can't hurt. Plus what is there to lose?" I told her with a grin on my face.

"Yay! Trust me Bella you won't regret this. Just think of this as a present from me," she told me as she hugged me.

The next thing I know I hear a knock on the door. Alice pushed me towards the door. I opened the door and Jasper politely smiled at me and entered. Then I saw the most amazing sparkling green eyes I ever saw. _Oh my! He was so hot._

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward told me as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I replied as I shook his hand.

I felt a shock go through my hand as I shook his hand. I wonder if he felt it too.

**Edward POV**

As I shook her hand I felt a shock go through my hand. I didn't want to let go of her hand but I had to. She told me her name was Bella. She had the most amazing brown eyes. I loved her chocolate colored hair. I wanted to make this girl mine. I never felt this way with any girl. They normally came to me. But with Bella I felt a strong connection in such a short time.

I walked over to Bella's bed and sat down. She immediately came and sat down a foot away from me.

"So Bella what are you majoring in?" I asked Bella while smiling.

"I'm majoring in English. What about you?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm majoring in art," I told her while I continued to smile.

We continued to talk for over an hour about random things. I could tell Jasper was almost ready to go back to our dorm. It was then that I decided I would ask her out.

**Bella POV**

Edward seemed nice and we talked for over an hour. It was getting late and Jasper and Edward decided to leave. I saw Alice give Jasper a goodbye kiss as I turned to look at Edward. He seemed nervous about something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Excuse me, I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Edward told me with a crooked grin on his face.

I can't believe he told me that. There was an obvious connection between the two of us. You could call it love at first sight. In that moment I wanted him so bad. I wanted him more than any other guy I met. I decided I should do something about it. It was obvious that Edward liked me. I grabbed Edward by his shirt and kissed him like I never kissed any other guy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He deepened the kiss and I parted my lips slightly letting his tongue in my mouth. Next thing I know I hear someone coughing.

I broke the kiss with Edward to look over his shoulder. Alice was standing behind Edward coughing. She had to ruin the moment. She could have waited until I was finished kissing Edward but she decides to stop it when it was getting good.

"I know you two are enjoying yourselves but I have class tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep," Alice told Edward and me sternly.

I glanced up at Edward who was grinning at me. I grinned back at him.

"Bella, do you want to go out with me for dinner tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. I'll love to," I replied to him while smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow," Edward told me as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it," I replied to Edward as I walked him to the door.

When Jasper and Edward left I saw Alice grinning at me.

"Now Bella, are you glad that I invited Edward over," Alice asked me while grinning.

"Yes Alice, I appreciate you inviting him. I really believe we have a connection," I told Alice with a dazed look on my face.

"You could tell Edward really liked you. He kept staring at you like you were a celebrity," Alice said to me.

"I'm so happy right now. I think its love at first sight," I told Alice while smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you," Alice said to me.

"I can't wait until out date tomorrow," I told Alice with a dazed look on my face.

"As much as I love to hear you talk about Edward I need to go to sleep. So goodnight Bella," Alice announced as she yawned.

"Goodnight Alice," I replied to her as I got in my bed.

A little bit later I drifted off to sleep thinking about Edward and our date tomorrow.


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters**

**Bella POV**

Alice was helping me get ready for my date with Edward. She decided that she should buy me a whole new outfit. I was wearing a long blue dress with black pumps on. Alice handed me a black juicy couture purse. As she gave me some earrings there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Edward in jeans and a grey sweater. He looked so hot. His shirt hugged his chest showing off his well toned body.

"Bella, you look amazing," Edward told me as he gazed at my face.

"So do you," I said to Edward.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Yep I'm ready. So where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

Edward and me walked out the door and headed to his shiny silver Volvo. He opened the door and I got in and put my seatbelt on. When Edward got in the car he put on his seatbelt and headed down the highway. We talked briefly during the short ride to the restaurant. It only took us 10 minutes to get to "Ponti Seafood Grill". I can't believe Edward took me to an expensive restaurant.

We entered the restaurant and Edward walked up to the host.

"Reservation for Edward Cullen," Edward told the host.

"Right this way sir," the host told Edward.

We followed the host to a booth and we sat down.

"This place looks wonderful," I told Edward while looking around.

"I asked Alice what was your favorite kind of food. So I decided I would bring you to a place where you'll love the food," Edward told me while grinning.

"You didn't have to do this Edward. We could have gone to a less expensive restaurant," I said to Edward.

"But I wanted to bring you here. Also money is not a problem with me," Edward told me while staring intently.

Before I could reply to Edward our waiter came to take our orders.

"Hey I'm Jacob and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I offer you any appetizers?" Jacob asked us politely.

I looked at the waiter and I froze. Oh my gosh! My ex-boyfriend Jacob Black was our waiter. So far he didn't notice me. I hope he won't notice me.

"No thank you. Can we have two cokes? We're also ready to order. I would like to have the House Smoked Alaskan Black Cod. Bella, what would like to order?" Edward asked me.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Is that you? It's been years since we saw each other," Jacob told me cheerfully.

"Jake, I barely recognized you," I told Jacob.

Edward was looking at me trying to figure out who this guy was.

"Edward this is Jake, my ex-boyfriend. Jake this is my friend Edward," I introduced them to each other.

Edward and Jake glared at each other. Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

**Edward POV**

I immediately hated Jacob. He was looking at Bella like she was a piece of meat. I reached over and put my hand on top of Bella's. I should show him that Bella is mine. But why did she introduce me as her friend? She could have called me her boyfriend. Jacob glared at me when he saw my hand on top of Bella's. I smirked knowing that I was getting to him.

"Bella what are you ordering?" I asked Bella.

"Oh yeah, I would like to have the Thai Curry Penne," Bella told Jacob.

"I'll be back Bella with your food," Jacob told Bella while glaring at me.

After Jacob left I looked at Bella.

"So I'm only your friend," I told Bella.

"Umm…we never discussed whether I was your girlfriend or not. I went with the best answer," Bella told me while looking in my eyes.

"I really like you Bella. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked Bella nervously.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Bella told me while smiling.

"Great! So who exactly is Jacob?" I asked Bella curiously.

"Well Jacob and I were childhood friends. We became best friends. When I was junior in high school we started dating. I broke up with him at the end of my senior year," Bella replied to me.

"Why did you break up with him?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He wanted a physical relationship and I wasn't ready for that," Bella said to me.

"Here is your food. Hope you enjoy it Bella," Jacob told Bella as he put the food on the table.

Before he left he glared at me. I really think this guy thinks that Bella might still like him. We ate our food while talking about what Bella was doing for Halloween. Apparently Alice is having a Halloween party. We paid for our food and left. Just to show Jacob that Bella was mine I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

When we got to her apartment I put my hands on her face and pulled her mouth to mine. Our tongues touched and I pulled Bella closer to me. Bella started moving her hips around trying to get closer to me. The next thing I now the porch light is blinking on and off.

"I have to leave now Bella. Alice wants probably wants to know how our date went," I told Bella while my arms were around her waist.

"She won't stop until I actually come in. I'll see you soon Edward," Bella told me.

"I'm coming to the Halloween party so I'll see you then," I told Bella as I kissed her on the lips one more time.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in your costume," Bella told me while smiling.

"I can't wait to see your costume. I hope it's something really sexy. Goodnight Bella," I told Bella as I walked towards my car.

"Goodnight Edward," Bella told me as she blushed.

I saw her enter the apartment and I got in my car and left. I couldn't wait to see Bella in her Halloween costume. I had a feeling that the Halloween party is going to a night to remember.

* * *

I hoped you like it. Please review.


	3. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters**

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, what the heck are you wearing?" I asked Jasper as I looked at him.

"Alice wanted me to dress up as Batman," he replied.

"You could have said no," I told him.

"And give up sex. I rather wear the costume then give up sex," he told me.

"Do you know what Alice and Bella are dressing up as?" I asked him.

"Nope, Alice wouldn't tell me. She mentioned something about it being a surprise. Is Emmett and Rosalie coming?" he asked me.

"Yep, they are meeting us at Alice's place," I said to him.

"Alright then let's go before we are late," he told me.

I nodded my head and we walked out of my apartment. We got in the car and I drove to Alice's apartment. It took us five minutes to get there. Jasper and me got out of the car and headed towards the door. I rang the doorbell and the door opened.

My jaw dropped as I saw Bella in front of me. She was dressed as a school girl. I looked at her top which was exposing her cleavage. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me.

"You look really sexy tonight," I whispered into her ear as she blushed.

"Alice picked out my costume. You look really handsome in your vampire costume. So are you going to bite me tonight?" she asked me seductively.

"Only if you want me to bite you," I replied to her.

"Edward, if you could stop flirting with that girl and let everyone else inside," a voice said behind me as I turned my head.

"Hey, Emmett. Nice costume. I see you and Rosalie are dressed as cowboys," I told my brother Emmett.

"Correction Edward I am a cowgirl," Rosalie told me.

"By the way Bella this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie this is my girlfriend Bella," I introduced them.

"Well it looks like little Eddie has a girlfriend now," Emmett said to me.

I glared at Emmett. I never like the name Eddie.

"Well Bella and I have some where we need to go. So if you'll excuse us," I told Emmett and Rosalie.

"Don't forget to use protection Edward," Emmett yelled as he laughed.

I ignored him and walked inside with Bella. I was looking for Alice. I spotted Alice easily she was the only person here who had wings on and wearing a really short red skirt.

"Alice! Why is Bella dressed like a slut?" I asked Alice.

"She's not dressed as a slut. Don't you like her outfit?" Alice asked me.

"Yea I like it. I like it a lot," I said to her.

"Then enjoy it," she told me as she left.

Maybe Alice is right I should enjoy it.

**Bella POV**

I don't remember how I got on top of this table dancing. I probably had too many drinks. But I like this feeling. I glanced at the couch and saw Edward looking at me. I smiled at him and continued dancing. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked behind me.

"Hi, Bella. I see you are enjoying yourself," Jacob told me.

I looked at him. He was wearing a Robin Hood costume.

"I see you're dressed as Robin Hood," I told Jacob.

"Exactly and today I'm stealing from the rich," he said to me as her lifted me and carried me over his shoulder.

"I would appreciate it if you put my girlfriend down," Edward told Jacob while glaring at Jacob.

"I was just going to move her somewhere she wouldn't get hurt. You don't have to get jealous seeing someone else carry your girlfriend," Jacob told Edward while glaring back at Edward.

"Jake, put me down right now," I yelled at Jacob.

Jacob put me down and I walked over to Edward. Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to my room.

"You should change your clothes Bella," Edward told me.

"Maybe I don't want to change my clothes," I said to him.

"I don't want other guys looking at you," he told me.

"I don't feel like taking my clothes off. But I'll let you take them off," I told him seductively.

"Bella, that would only make me want you," he told me.

"You can have me Edward. You can do whatever you want with me," I told him as I grabbed him and pulled his mouth to mine.

I parted my lips slightly and I felt his tongue in my mouth. This kiss was different from the kiss we had yesterday. There was desire and lust mixed in with it. I pulled the cape off of him and tried to figure out how to pull the vest off. Edward grabbed my hands.

"Bella, it's too early to do this," he told me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine with me. Don't you want me Edward?" I asked him.

"Of course I want you," he replied.

"Then show me," I whispered to him.

He took off the vest and shirt before kissing me hard. I wanted Edward really bad. I started unbuttoned my shirt and threw it somewhere behind me. Edward was looking at my red silk bra.

"Gosh Bella, you are so beautiful but as much as I want you I don't want to rush into this," he told me as his hand traced my bra.

I put my shirt back on. I looked over at Edward while he put his shirt and vest back on. I handed him his cape and he put back on him.

"I was looking forward to seeing you naked," I whispered under my breath loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll give you what you want. We need to get to know each other before we have a sexual relationship," he told me as he held my hand.

We walked back downstairs and I noticed that Jacob was still here. Edward must have noticed too because his grip on me got tighter. I noticed Jacob was walking towards us.

"Let me just make this clear. You have no right to touch Bella," Jacob yelled in Edwards face.

"I think I do. Since I'm her boyfriend I can touch her all I want," Edward said as he glared at Jacob.

"Jake, I think you should leave," I told Jacob while looking at my feet.

"You're going to take his side," he yelled at me.

"Edward is my boyfriend and I don't want to ruin that," I yelled back at him.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping with him," he screamed at me.

"If I am it's none of your business," I screamed at him.

"You changed Bella. Where is the girl I fell in love with?" he told me.

"She grew up. I moved on Jacob. You should too," I told him while grabbing Edward's hand.

"I'm out of here," Jacob told me as he left.

"About time he left," Edward said under his breath.

"I think Jasper is ready to leave," I told Edward as I watched Jasper hug Alice walk over to us.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yea I'm ready. I'll call you tomorrow Bella. Goodnight," Edward told me as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Bye Edward. Bye Jasper," I told them.

"See you Bella," Jasper said to me as he left with Edward.

An hour later everyone was gone and Alice and I began cleaning up the mess. When we were done Alice came up to me.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Alice asked me.

"Yea, it was fun," I replied.

"What did you and Edward do when you went to your room?" she asked me while grinning.

"We only kissed. He said that we should get to know each other before we have a sexual relationship," I told her.

"It's probably for the best. He really cares about you," she said to me.

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"You can tell by how he looks at you. He doesn't notice any other girl but you," she told me.

"I care about him too. Anyway I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Alice," I told her.

"Night Bella," she replied.

I headed to my rooms and took my costume off. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and put them on. I got into bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	4. Getting to Know You

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Bella POV**

"I'm doing you a favor here," Alice told me.

"I don't need you to set up a date with Edward. I can do that myself," I said to her.

"I thought you needed some help. I have the perfect plan that will have him drooling all over you. First you need to change those hideous clothes. I already bought some new clothes to replace those," she told me with a grin on her face.

"I already have clothes. I don't need new ones," I said to her.

"Those clothes just won't do. Edward will be here very soon. So go change now," Alice told me while pushing clothes into my hands.

I went into the bathroom to put on the clothes. She bought me a plaid lounge pant and a pink tank top. Normally I don't wear pink much but Alice would force me to wear them anyway. As I was brushing my hair I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear Alice talking to Edward.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey Edward," I said to Edward as I gave him a hug.

"Nice outfit," Edward said to me.

"Your outfit isn't bad either. I see your shirt says check out my melody," I told him while looking at his shirt.

"It fits my personality," he replied to me.

I led over to the couch and sat down with him.

"I'll be in my room. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said as she walked to her room.

"Alright since I know Alice set this date up so we can get to know each other so I'll go first with the questions," I told Edward.

He nodded at me as he grabbed my hand.

"What is your full name?" I asked him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. What's yours?" he replied to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. So who are your parents and what do they do?" I asked him.

"My real parents died when I was young. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme designs houses and Carlisle is a doctor. What about your parents?" he replied.

"My dad and mom divorced when I was 6 months old. My mom, Renee, lives with her new husband Phil and my dad, Charlie, is the chief of police. When's your birthday?" I asked him.

"June 20, 1989. When's yours?" he replied to me.

"My birthday is September 13, 1989. What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Right now it's blue because you look very beautiful wearing that color. What's yours?" he told me while staring into my eyes.

"It changes often but right now it's green," I told him while blushing.

"Why is your favorite color green?" he asked me.

"Because it's the color of your eyes," I said to him as I blushed.

"Are we done playing twenty questions?" he asked me.

"I guess, so what are we going to do now?" I asked him while staring into his eyes.

He put his hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. He then started trailing kissed all over my neck. I moaned a little as he kissed my collar bone. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I thought you didn't want a sexual relationship until we knew each other better?" I asked him while grinning.

"I'm only kissing you. I guess you don't want me to kiss you then," he joked with me.

"You can kiss me anywhere you want," I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you teasing me Bella?" he asked as I looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"Yea," I replied.

"Then I'm going to take you up on that offer," he told me as he started kissing my ear.

"Ahem, I see you two are making good use of the couch," Alice said while smirking.

"We're only kissing. It's not like we were having sex on the couch," I replied.

"That might come next," Alice told me.

I looked at Edward when Alice said that. He was grinning at me.

"Don't worry Bella. We will do that soon," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Oh I almost forgot. Edward tomorrow is Jasper's and mine one year anniversary. So could you possibly lend us your apartment for the night?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Sure, I can go over someone else's apartment for the night," Edward replied to Alice.

"I feel so bad that I'm kicking you out of your apartment. How about you spend the night here tomorrow?" Alice asked Edward.

"I have no problem with that," Edward replied as he smiled at me.

"And before I forget I just wanted to list a couple of rules while I'm gone. First, no sex on the couch. That's just disgusting. Second, no sex in my room or on my bed. That is my room and I don't want you guys ruining my bed. Third I don't want to see any loose articles of clothing or condoms. That's all of the rules. I'm going to bed now," Alice told us as she walked back into her room.

I buried my head into Edward's shirt so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"I guess I'll be sleeping with you tomorrow night," Edward told me as he nuzzled my neck.

"What do you mean by sleeping?" I asked him.

"You will find out tomorrow," Edward told me while grinning.

"That's unfair Edward. What are you planning?" I asked him

"Don't worry Bella you will love it. It's getting late and I should go. Goodnight Bella," he said as he stood up and I walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Edward," I said to him as I gave him a chaste kiss.

I watched him as he got in his Volvo and drove off. I can't believe Alice planned this all. Now she was planning on getting me to sleep with Edward. I walked into my bedroom and got into bed. Maybe I should play a trick on Alice soon. Before long I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I hoped you like it. I'll update soon. Please review.


	5. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

Edward was going to be here any minute. I was wondering what he meant when he said he will be sleeping with me. The door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey Edward," I greeted Edward as he walked in and gave me a hug.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked him.

"I brought two movies with me. Either we can watch Hide and Seek or we can watch When a Stranger Calls. Which one do you want to see?" he asked me.

"When a Stranger Calls," I replied.

"You sit down while I put the DVD in," he told me.

I went and sat on the couch as he set up the DVD. A minute later he came and joined me. The beginning of the movie wasn't that bad but when the movie got to the weird phone calls I started freaking out. Edward was chuckling at me every time I covered my eyes. I glared at him and snuggled into his side. When the movie was over Edward was staring at me.

"Do you have something else planned for today?" I asked him.

"Possibly, how about we go upstairs?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied as I grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

"You have nice bed here. I never thought you would have a queen size bed. You seem more like the twin size bed," he said to me.

"But if I had a twin size bed it will be hard to do things on it," I replied while smiling.

"What kind of things?" he said to me as he raised his eyebrow.

"How about I show you?" I questioned him as I pushed onto the bed.

I kissed him hard. His mouth parted and I stuck my tongue inside. Our tongues were dancing together as Edward was holding me close to him. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I don't think these clothes will do. As much as I like your blue shirt your wearing it's just getting in the way," I told him.

"I can say the same to you," he told me as he grabbed the end my shirt and pulled it over my head.

I pulled his shirt off and through it somewhere behind me.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," he said as he traced his hand on my bra.

He unclasped my bra and through it on the floor. He placed his hand on my breast and started massaging it. I moaned as I arched my back. He then started sucking on my erect nipple as he massaged the other breast. He then did the same with my other nipple.

It felt so good having Edward on top of me. I wanted to feel him inside me. I put my hand on his chest and started kissing him all over. Then I started working my way down to his shorts. I pulled them off and noticed the lump in his boxer briefs.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward asked me.

"Yea," I managed to say after awhile.

Edward looked at me and put his hands on my hips. He pulled my pants off. He was staring at my underwear.

"Damn Bella, what kind of underwear are you wearing?" he asked as he traced my underwear.

"It's called a thong. Do you like it?" I asked him as I gazed in his eyes.

"No, I love it," he said as he moved his hand to my thong.

He pulled them off and started kissing my knee. He trailed kisses all the way up to my core. The next thing I know I felt his tongue on my core. I started moaning really loud. He then stopped kissing me and slipped a finger inside.

"Edward," I moaned as he continued to pump faster and adding another finger inside.

I reach my climax as I screamed Edward's name. He slipped his fingers out of my core and started sucking on them.

"Edward, how about you lay down?" I told him seductively.

"What are you going to do me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Just watch," I told him as I pulled his boxer briefs off.

When I saw his member I was shocked at how big it was. But this didn't stop me from what I was going to do. I lowered my down towards his member and put it in my mouth. I started sucking his member as I pumped him.

"Oh Bella," he moaned as he grabbed the sheets on my bed.

I started pumping faster.

"Bella, I'm coming," he moaned as he released into my mouth.

I swallowed and climbed on top of Edward. I started kissing him. He pulled back and looked at my face.

"Bella, I love you," he told me as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward," I told him.

"I know you want to sleep with me but let's wait for that. We have plenty of time. This is enough for right now," he told me while he pulled me down beside him.

"I'm okay with that," I said to him.

"Good," he told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight Edward," I told him as I snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Bella," he told me as he kissed my nose.

I fell asleep in his arms with a smile on my face.

* * *

I hoped you like it. I'll update soon. Please review.


	6. Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I could not believe winter break was approaching shortly. I've been busy with college work and dating Edward. I've been dating Edward for three months now. I was madly in love with Edward Anthony Cullen. I've been in love with him since the day I met him.

Edward would take me out on all kinds of dates. He took me to an amusement park where we rode the Ferris wheel together. Sometimes we would stay home and play a game or watch a movie. Edward was the sweetest boyfriend I ever had.

I remember about a week ago Edward took me to this amazing Italian restaurant for dinner. They had the most amazing spaghetti I ever tasted. Then after dinner we went to this beautiful meadow were we gazed at the stars together. It was so wonderful.

I was watching Alice closely for the last two weeks. She always looked like she was planning something. I wonder what she has in store for me.

"Bella, what are you day dreaming about?" Alice asked me.

"Obviously I'm day dreaming about Edward," I replied while blushing.

"Must have been a good day dream if you're blushing like that," she told me.

"I was just day dreaming about our date last week," I told her.

"You know Christmas is coming soon," she said to me.

"I know Christmas in a week. But don't you worry, I made sure I bought your gift," I said to her.

"Well, I'm giving you your gift early," she said to me.

I looked at Alice skeptically. She was up to something. She never gave me gifts in advance.

"You don't have to give me anything," I told her.

"Don't worry Bella, you are going to love this gift," she said to me while grinning.

"What are you giving me?" I asked her.

"I will tell you as soon as Edward gets here. I invited him over," she said right before the door bell rang.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Edward was standing there looking amazing like always.

"Hey Edward," I said as I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey beautiful," he replied to me while hugging me back.

I dragged Edward over to the couch and made him sit down. Then I sat down right next to him. Edward grabbed my hand with his and he linked our fingers together.

"So Alice, what are you giving me Christmas?" I asked her.

"Actually it's for you and Edward. I'm giving you both tickets to go on a cruise," she told me.

"Thank you Alice," as I got up from the couch and went to hug her.

I always wanted to go on a cruise but I couldn't help sense that there was a catch to this present.

"I have another present for both of you," she said to both of us.

"Where is it?" I said as I looked around the room.

"Silly Bella, you're present is not in this room. I'm taking you both on a shopping spree," she said to us both.

I groaned when I heard her. I knew she was going to torture me somehow. At least Edward will be there with me.

"Let's go, we need to hurry to get to the mall," she said to us both as she grabbed our arms and pulled us off the couch.

She then pulled us out the door and towards Edward's Volvo.

"Why are we taking Edward's Volvo," I asked Alice.

"His car had the most room. Trust me you are going to need it," she said to me as we got in Edward's Volvo.

I looked at Edward in the back seat. Alice managed to get Edward's keys and decided it would be faster if she died. We drove off towards the mall. This was going to be agony.

**Edward POV**

When we arrived at the mall Alice rushed to the nearest store pulling Bella along with her. I followed them while Alice danced around the store and pulled an assortment of clothes off the rack. Alice through the clothes at Bella and told her to go change in the dressing room.

"Come on Edward," Alice said to me as she dragged me towards the door of the dressing room.

She made me sit in chair that was in front of the dressing room door. I waited for Bella to come out of the dressing room. When she came out my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a smocked camisole with blue jeans. She looked so beautiful. I walked up to Bella and hugged her.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She blushed as she gave me a chaste kiss.

Bella went back into the dressing room and put on her regular clothes. She then came back out and Alice grabbed her arm to continue the shopping spree.

Several stores later we went to eat lunch. Alice forced us to eat something light so we can continue with our shopping spree. I couldn't wait to get out of this mall. A guy could only handle so much shopping.

At last we were at the last store. We arrived at Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, I don't need new underwear," Bella said to Alice.

"You need better underwear Bella. I've seen your underwear and they are for old women. You need sexy underwear," Alice said to Bella.

I heard Bella sigh at Alice's comment. I felt my pants get tighter as I though of Bella in sexy underwear. I think I'm starting to like this store.

**Alice POV**

I forced Bella to try on different kind of underwear. I was going to make sure she had sexy underwear for Edward.

As Bella came out wearing a bra and a thong I noticed Edward was looking at her with his mouth wide open.

"Edward you might want to close your mouth," I said to him as I laughed.

"Huh?" Edward said as he looked at me.

"Stop drooling at Bella," I told him.

He immediately closed his mouth. After Bella tried on all of the underwear I grabbed them all and went to purchase them. After I purchased the items I made Edward carry all the bags.

We left and headed towards home. I was going to miss Bella when she left but it didn't bother me that much. I was going to hang out with Jasper for seven days. Bella is not the only one who is going to have fun this holiday season.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
